riseuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Exiles (The)
Shrouded in secrecy with none knowing their true purpose, the Exiles are a class of beings who are a complete enigma to the galactic community. Like the Ulraagi, the Exiles arrive from beyond the Mjolnir galaxy. Excluding Suliman, a total of fifteen Exiles have awakened and are active as of 120 AF. =History= Creation Many centuries before the arrival of humanity in the Mjolnir region, a galaxy was reaching the end of a war of its own. An advanced civilization of united races became world builders, creating planets and creatures of their own. However, dark beings arrived to devour everything the World Builders made. The World Builders fought a losing battle against a force of world eating creatures. Using advanced technology of their own, the World Builders set forth drones to the galaxies nearby and collected DNA samples from over one hundred thousand different races. Using this, they constructed one hundred of each specie into advanced warriors, half synthetic and half organic. The program was a success, despite it being created near the war's end. The closest translation from the World Builder's language for these super soldiers is "Swords Who Defended the Disappearing Ventriloquist". These super soldiers were retrofitted with nanomachines that esentially rebuilt their bodies when they became too damaged. Self replicating nanomachines and self sustaining, the super soldiers could essentially be immortal depending on their living habits. An Era's End The super soldiers succeeded in defeating the World Eaters and brought about an era of peace for the World Builders. However, built only for war, the super soldiers have outlived their purpose and were destined for destruction. Attempts were made to integrate the soldiers into mainstream society, and some managed to do so. But most were lost causes. The soldiers not able to integrate themselves into society were given jobs of peacekeepers, defending the general public from themselves, some were used to keep the Galactic Militia strong acting as drill instructors and combat trainers, and the other were destroyed. Rather than face annihilation, the soldiers elected to exile themselves from the galaxy. A consensus was taken with the World Builders who approved the action. The soldiers, now named the Exiles, placed themselves in massive vessels labeled arks and set forth into the galaxy. Placed in cryogenic stasis, the Exiles disappeared from the galaxy traveling for centuries. Mjolnir Very few arks survived the period of traveling from galaxy to galaxy. Those that found home rarely survive the ordeal, being new members of an entirely new galactic community. Three arks made it to the Mjolnir galaxy. One in particular arrived in the Southern Rim in 13 AF. The occupants, having been in cryogenic stasis for centuries, mostly were found dead. Upon investigation of the ruined vessel, only a select few made it out of the stasis chambers alive. A malfunction in the cryo timers had kept the Exiles in stasis for longer than scheduled. The ark that arrived in the Southern Rim is translated into "The Tenacious Leaders Who Fought with Mighty Vigor". The second human based ark that arrived in system. The two other arks are currently unaccounted for and one of the arks occupants are of an unknown race, however it is suspected that one of the arks contained Canis DNA. The language of the Anubi closely resembles a more modern version of the language found in the Southern ark vessel. Society Even though the Exiles fought together in teams against the World Eaters, their arrival in the Mjolnir system saw independent movements. This oddity is mostly due to the few numbers of Exiles that actually made it through the trip. Those that did stick together remained in seclusion from the rest of the galaxy's inhabitants. The rest that worked independently sought occupations along the lines of bounty hunting, mercenary work, banditry, piracy, and the such. The exiles learned the Galactic Standard language while retaining their home language. From 21 AF the Exiles lived in relative secrecy and 'peace'. =Species= The World Builders are actually a community of many united races under one banner. Because diversity is the key to a successful nation as well as a successful military, the World Builders decided to send out drones to collect DNA samples from many races in the neighboring galaxies. The drones returned with over one hundred thousand DNA samples, and from there, the World Builders created one hundred soldiers from each sample. The Exiles are a wide diverse group of species from many different origins. So far, only the human variant of Exile has managed to live among the Mjolnir populace without being detected. If any other species were located in the galaxy, they most certainly lived in secrecy. =Description= All Exiles are different dependent on the species. Human Exiles have an increased number of self replicating nanomachines in their bodies as opposed to the other species. because of their tenacity and level of intellect, the human race was designated leaders of many units along side the Dremek and the Yume'bolo. The nanomachines had a set number of machines in each body. If one machine were to be destroyed, the nanomachines would replicate and replace the missing number. Human beings had the ability to command their nanomachines, mainly to create a set of armour around their bodies as well as being able to create weaponry. =List of Known Exiles= *Alicia *Cassandra *Clarice *Cynthia *Eliza *July *Kai Stark *Lexine *Lucia *Mellisala *Ophelia *Rafaela *Sophia *Tyra *Veronica Category:Factions Category:Races